New players guide
So what do I do now? Eternity has no real objectives. However, to increase your influence you will need to get a bigger Ship and increase your wealth. First build a base in a colony to construct blueprints and house automated harvester bots to mine ore when you are offline. You will also be able to build better components and bigger ships for yourself or to sell. How to make money. You can use money to buy components,blueprints, ore, and ships (eventually). To make money you can do several things including the following: 'Mining' Ores that are less common or farther away from most bases will be worth more because it's harder to mine that ore and move it all the way back. Especally for Harvesters, which cannot refine the ore in a nearby base to move more at once. Ores like Titanium, Cesium and Palladium are also used a lot, so it's worth more (to the players) than say, hydrogen and nitrogen - which are very common. 'Trading' Trading can be done on the player market, or you can buy and sell raw ore to the stations. The amount you can make from this method is relatively high, because people tend to buy ore close to their base so they can improve their base quickly. Ore can be cheaper in places that are farther away from a player's base. The differences as of February 26 2011 can be up to $120. 'Missions' These can range from Delivery, to combat delivery or recon missions. Missions that have you gather ears or hands etc. can be tricky for new players. Recon has you fly to other colonies and target structures, and delivery has you mining ores to deliver to a station. Missions will auto complete once you have achived the objective. To complete delivery you need to unload the required resource in the station referenced in the mission dialog. Although you can make a fair amount of money from missions, the real value of the payouts is the GC and refined ore. 'How do I build a base?' First, open the construction dialog with the hammer button in the top left corner of the game window. Then you need to pick a colony to build your base in. Upon making a choice you will be given a level 1 Core Module. From there you can add on different components that will produce blueprints, store ore, generate power, defend your base or provide a docking space for your automated harvesters or scouts. To build the structures you will need to have the required refined ore stored inside your base and be sitting at your colony/base to use the construction menu. 'How do I make my ship better?' Some of the stats can be improved by mounting better ship components, for example; your weapon power, your power regeneration or scanner range. Others, like your cargo space cannot be upgraded, you will need a better ship to enjoy more cargo space. Some module blueprints can be bought from the premium market for GC, others will show up on the player market soon. 'So, what's up with blueprints?' Blueprints are a one use item to build a specific Component or Ship. Once you make one of the items the blueprint specifies, the blueprint will be destroyed and you will be unable to use it again. You can build a component or ship from a blueprint in your home base,if the refined ore required is in your home base and you have required factory at required level. 'I can't find This ore type!' Different ores appear in different systems, often only in a System that you aren't in! You can look at the ore list , find the ore you need, open it up and see where you can find it. Use the galaxy map (upper left on the HUD) to find the system listed. Good luck finding the ore you're looking for! 'AAAHHHHHH! Why am I being shot at?!?' You are being shot at because you took a npc faction's ore, you have targeted them, or are mining from their rocks. They will stop attacking you if you leave the system or dock at a base. However, if they find you after they undock, they will fire again. Alternatively, you've entered an opposing faction's space. Because different ores are found in different galaxies other players may want to control those ores (Titanium in GFC, Palladium in Lianize and Cesium In Imperatu). In these situations you can either run and hide by docking at a station or fight. Getting back to your own area will make you safe from their attacks. But DON'T attack them from your space because that will allow them to keep attacking you. If you kill other members mining bots, you are likley to be killed alot. Only kill bots if you are prepared for the consequences. The only exception is attacking bots from a player named Zeme. Don't worry Zeme no longer plays Beware of Trolls Zeme. Category:how do i earn GC faster than just missions?s